


Aura

by AdorabloodthirstyKitty



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alien Character(s), Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:11:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9704552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorabloodthirstyKitty/pseuds/AdorabloodthirstyKitty
Summary: alternative title The Avidan Effectbased loosely onthispost and on the series Stardust, which is absolutely beautiful





	

**Author's Note:**

> alternative title The Avidan Effect  
> based loosely on [this](http://adorabloodthirstykitty.tumblr.com/post/157195030648/ihadapopsicle-look-one-time-i-met-dan-avidan-and) post and on the series Stardust, which is absolutely beautiful

It was a cloudy day in California as Arin Hanson and a handful of his friends wandered down the sidewalks of LA, hands clasped and shoulders bumping, smiles on each face. Arin walked between Suzy and Ross, grinning as Suzy went on about a shop she had been wanting to check out for the past couple weeks. He turned when Holly's laugh caught his attention, bright and happy as she slapped lightly at Ross's shoulder as he grinned beside her. Arin smiled, catching Barry's eye and sharing a smile before turning his attention forward again when Suzy shook his arm lightly, grinning as she pointed out a shop ahead of them and across the street.

"I heard it has older games, stuff that might be more difficult to get ahold of. I thought we could look for some stuff to play," she grinned, Arin agreeing with a smile as the group came to a stop at the light, pressing the button for the crosswalk and waiting for the light, the traffic surprisingly light today. Soon enough they were crossing the street and heading up toward the shop, Arin laughing at a joke Barry had made before turning forward again, his laughter dying on his lips as a figure caught his eye.

Two men walked side by side ahead of them on the sidewalk, one a shorter man with greying hair and piercing blue eyes, his frown seemingly etched into his face.

The other was a guy about Arin's height, thin and somewhat gangly, his wild curls bouncing and swaying in the light breeze, his laugh bright and genuine, so happy it made Arin smile. His smile was wide, crinkling the corners of his eyes and brightening his face, the sharpness of his jaw and high cheekbones and the sheer beauty of him softer, more approachable as he beamed. He seemed to make the space around him that much brighter just by being in it, the world feeling less cold with his smile and his laugh. Arin was so caught up in the stranger, the man with the bright smile and adorable laugh, that he didn't hear his friends at all, didn't realize they had caught on to his staring, sharing grins and quiet laughter at the way Arin gawked at the man ahead of them.

He watched as the two men stopped at a storefront, the man with the curls opening the door and holding it for his friend, looking up as he turned to follow the shorter man  inside. Arin felt like his whole body had been electrocuted, heart hammering and a shock fizzling up his spine as the stranger’s eyes met Arin's, his smile frozen on his face before curling up at the edges, smiling warmly at Arin before heading into the store.

"Hey guys, I've actually been meaning to get a jacket, do you think we could head into the thrift store and look around?" Ross asked, his voice beside Arin pulling him from his staring as he agreed, though he had no idea what he was agreeing to, mind still full of the stranger’s bright smile and warm laugh.

They headed for the thrift store, Arin realizing belatedly that it was the same store the stranger and his friend had stepped into. His eyes went wide, turning to look back at Ross with wide eyes. Ross just smirked, nodding him in through the doors as Arin cursed his friend silently.

_God dammit Ross._

Suzy and Holly headed for the women's section, Holly mentioning a project she wanted to work on for her channel as Suzy followed, eager to help. Barry began wandering the store slowly, browsing the aisles. Ross grabbed Arin by the sleeve of his jacket, mentioning looking for ugly sweaters for the Christmas skit Ross had been wanting to film even though it was February. Arin had the distinct feeling that Ross was only bringing him so he could get him closer to the cute guy he'd been staring at, but kept the thought to himself for now, frowning at Ross as he led him toward the back where the jackets, sweaters, and coats were kept. The racks were taller back here, the radio and some quiet conversations around the store the only sounds as Ross dropped his sleeve, eyeing the jackets as he began flicking through them idly, Arin taking a spot beside him and looking through the sweaters, speaking just loud enough for Ross to hear him.

"I know what you’re doing."

"Looking for a jacket? Because I already mentioned that," Ross replied, voice impassive even as a smirk threatened to break across his face, one side of his mouth curled up just slightly.

"If you plan on doing anything funny to get that guy to look over here I'm going to kill you."

"Ooh, so scared," Ross mumbled, still sifting through the racks, looking over a black jacket before putting it on his arm and continuing his idle search. He stepped further down the aisle, a couple feet from Arin, who stood right near the end. "Besides, I don’t need to do anything. He's already coming this way."

And with that Ross headed to the other end of the aisle, passing the same guy that had caught Arin's attention before disappearing around the other side of the aisle, leaving Arin with the mystery guy. Arin could feel himself getting flustered, ducking his head and letting his hair fan out in front of his face like a curtain as he thumbed through the sweaters, praying the guy would leave soon. Instead, he stopped maybe a foot away from Arin, thumbing through the jackets and coats with long fingers, apparently not noticing Arin at all. Arin took a steadying breath, knowing that Ross would drag him back here if he didn't find any sweaters for the skit. He kept looking, eyes wandering to the cute guy more often than he'd like as he pretended to keep looking.

The guy was thin, all long limbs and sharp angles in his t-shirt and jeans. Arin wondered if the guy was cold, just realizing that he wasn't wearing a jacket even with the cool temperature.

 _That must be why he's looking for a coat,_ Arin thought idly, pulling his eyes away from big hands and an attractive profile as he continued his search for holiday sweaters. Would they even have Hanukkah sweaters here? He needed to find one for Barry, and then if he didn't find Christmas stuff here he could probably order it online.

He was so wrapped up in ignoring the guy that he didn't even realize that he had stepped closer, a sudden warm, calming feeling settling over him, calming his frazzled nerves and releasing a breath he didn't realize he was holding. It was as if he was chilling at home, his worries seeming to melt away. Even when an arm brushed his, he wasn't all that surprised, turning and coming face to face with the pretty stranger, suddenly shoulder to shoulder with him. His smile was sleepy and calm, and even though the attractive man was right next to him, Arin wasn't afraid, the sudden calm he felt holding strong as the man spoke, voice light and chill.

"Sorry, man. Didn't mean to bump you."

"It's alright. Looking for a jacket?"

"Hm? Yeah, it's kind of chilly out there."

Arin nodded, turning back to his search, the stranger beside him turning back to look for his own jacket, the two lapsing into companionable silence.

Soon enough Arin found a Hanukkah sweater and a Christmas sweater, smiling back at the guy as he stepped out of the aisle to find Ross, the man returning the smile easily and making Arin's stomach flutter with butterflies as he made his way back to his friend.

"I found some sweaters for the skit."

"Yeah? Good job, Hanson. We may have to keep you."

"Yeah, it's not like I came up with the idea or anything. Did you find a jacket?"

"Yeah, Holly wanted me to get a better one for fancier stuff. I'm just getting this black one," he replied, showing the jacket he'd picked up before leaving Arin with the cute stranger, his face flushing slightly at the memory of their close contact and the curve of the guy's smile. Ross smirked, putting whatever jacket he'd been looking at back on the rack as he walked with Arin up to the register. "Did you get his number?"

"Shut up, Ross," he grumbled, Ross laughing as he stepped up to the counter, paying for his jacket and Arin's sweaters despite his protests, saying that he could pay him back later. They ended up beside Barry, who stood near the doors, giving them a small wave as they came to wait beside him while Holly and Suzy headed to the register with their puchases.

"How did it go?" Barry asked, arms crossed casually over his chest, eyes moving from the girls to Arin and Ross beside him.

"Good. Arin found you a sweater for the skit."

"Isn’t that for December?"

"Every day is Christmas man, that's why they call the present a gift."

"Wow," Barry replied flatly, though he couldn't hide his smile at the cheesy pun.

Soon Suzy and Holly met back up with them, the group turning toward the doors and heading back out. Arin stayed behind, holding the door for his friends. He was just about to let it fall shut when a familiar voice rang out, calling for him to hold the door. The pretty stranger hurried towards the door, his stern friend close behind, a new jacket draped over the taller man's thin frame. He smiled, thanking Arin as he passed through the doors, that same sense of calm settling over Arin like a warm blanket as he passed. Not even his friend's sharp gaze could rattle his good mood, smiling as the man gave him a small wave, grinning brightly before turning and walking down the sidewalk with his friend, leaving Arin's heart warm and a smile on his face even as he turned a corner, looking back at Arin before disappearing out of sight.

**Author's Note:**

> my first egobang fic!! I've been meaning to write something for this ship for MONTHS but I keep getting sidetracked and never have a solid plan about what to write (much like literally all of my fics)  
> but I finally got this out!! it just popped in my head when I read the post, so here it is! I hope you guys like it, and thank you for reading!!


End file.
